Girls' Night Out
by Citricos
Summary: Traducción; AU/AH/OOC/One-Shot EPOV: Bella tiene una noche con las chicas, pero ¿que hará cuando Edward y los chicos decidan espiarlas? ¿Cómo reaccionara Edward cuando Bella regrese a casa con él? M por lemon & lenguaje.


**Disclaimer: **Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Este One-Shot es de luvrofink. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos de la traducción, con el respectivo permiso de la autora.

**Summary**: Traducción; AU/AH/OOC/One-Shot EPOV: Bella tiene una noche con las chicas, pero ¿que hará cuando Edward y los chicos decidan espiarlas? ¿Cómo reaccionara Edward cuando Bella regrese a casa con él? M por lemon & lenguaje.

**Advertencias**: Esto es muy fuerte. Si no gustan de leer cosas con contenido sexual alto, no lean. Tiene un poco de BDSM y el lenguaje es bastante fuerte. Han sido advertidos.

**N/A: **Bueno, llámenme loca, pero hay algo acerca de Edward llamando a Bella "sucia zorra" que me excita. Espero que ustedes disfruten de esto así como yo disfrute de escribirlo. ¡Lastima que Edward no me puede someter y llamarme perra sucia! ¡Ow! ¡Solo quiero un poco de amor! Me comprometo a actualizar mis historias pronto, pero esto había estado nadando en mi cabeza por un largo rato, y solo necesitaba sacarlo.

**N/T:** ¡Hola! Esta es la primera traducción de la cuenta. Espero que les guste. Ya saben que cualquier error, o comentario, o-lo-que-sea, pueden mandar un review. Cabe mencionar que no traducimos literalmente, letra por letra, si no por el significado de las frases. Ahora si, disfruten y ¡Nos vemos abajo!

+Gracias a Analu Cullen & sparklinghaledecullen por la traducción de esto. Y a Alfow (él sabe quien es) por la ayuda que brindó, siendo así que ni si quiera tiene cuenta, ¡Gracias, Dios-de-inglich!(?)

* * *

**Girls' Night Out**

**( Noche de chicas )**

**Edward's POV:**

Bella y sus amigas siempre tenían su noche de chicas cada mes. Ella y yo acabábamos empezar a vivir juntos y todo iba muy bien. Nuestra vida sexual era increíble; ella era insaciable en la cama y muy aventurera. No me rechazaba ninguna sugerencia. Hicimos de todo, desde juegos de rol hasta todo el Kama Sutra.

Vi como se preparaba para la noche de chicas. Ella eligió un vestido escandaloso de lentejuelas azules que abrazaba a su delicioso cuerpo como un guante. Me era difícil solo mirar como se vestía.

Gemí, mientras la veía negándose a usar sujetador. Estaba celoso del delgado material que si se podía frotar libremente contra su piel. Ella rizo su cabello perfectamente, dándole aspecto de sexo.

Vi como ella se delineaba los labios, y se ponía brillo, rellenándolos y haciéndolos ver perfectamente ilegales.

Verla era como un juego previo. Ella sabía cuan sexy se veía, y siempre le rogaba por que se quedara por que me sentía mal sin ella. Bella no cedió ni una sola vez. Ella siempre se iba y regresaba a casa conmigo. Esta noche no sería diferente.

"Edward vuelvo antes de las doce." Ella dijo antes de colocar un suave beso en mis labios.

"Pero no quiero que te vayas. Ese vestido es inadecuado, casi puedo ver tu trasero." Le dije cuando me incline para ver su vestido por atrás.

"Y mira tus pechos, Bella. Sólo quiero enterrar a mi cara en ellos." Me quejé mientras lamía mis labios.

"Bebé compórtate, voy a estar en casa antes que te des cuenta." Dijo con dulzura antes de irse.

Hice la cena y vi un poco de televisión. Traté de mantener fuera de mi mente a Bella y lo que estaría haciendo, pero fue inútil. Decidí llamar a Jasper.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?," Le pregunté.

"Esperando que Ali vuelva a casa. Odio cuando ella sale sin mí." Gimió.

"Yo también. Realmente quiero ir a ver a Bella." Dije patéticamente.

"Hey un poco de espionaje no hará daño. Voy a llamar Em." Dijo Jasper emocionado.

Yo sabía que si las chicas nos sorprendían, seria como irnos al infierno, pero no pude evitar el deseo que tenía que verla. Después de unos minutos Jasper llamó y dijo que nos encontráramos en el «Twilight». Las chicas habían estado hablando acerca de ir a ese club en particular hace algún tiempo. Me vestí en un pantalón negro y una camisa azul de botones. Me tomó cerca de quince minutos en llegar al club; Jasper y Emmett estaban esperándome afuera.

Una vez dentro pudimos ver a las chicas en la pista de baile. Vi como Bella bailó entre sus dos mejores amigas. Los pechos de Rosalie fueron presionados en la espalda de Bella mientras que el trasero de Alice se frotaba en el frente de Bella. Las tres se veía tan malditamente calientes y cada hombre en ese lugar estaba babeando sobre ellas. Todos nos dimos cuenta de las miradas de muerte que las otras chicas les daban. Sin embargo ¿Quién podría culparlos? Nuestras perras eran calientes.

Tomaron un descanso para ir por más bebidas. Bella echo su cabeza hacia atrás en risas exponiendo su hermoso cuello a la vista de todos. Quería desesperadamente dirigirme hacia ella y pasar mi lengua sobre su pulso. Me calme, obligando a mi furia a ceder. Mi ira hirvió cuando un chico alto toco rápidamente el hombro de mi Bella invitándola a bailar. Ella volteo a ver a Rosalie y Alice quienes sacudieron su cabeza, alentándola a bailar con el extraño.

El hombre la guió hacia la pista justo cuando una canción atrevida comenzó a sonar. El tomo su cintura firmemente mientras Bella trataba de mantener distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Buena chica.

El chico trataba desesperadamente de jalarla mas cerca a él. Sus manos se movían demasiado para mi gusto. Sentí la mano de Jasper en mi hombro, tratando de calmarme o detenerme de correr hacia el bastardo y matarlo.

"Relájate." Dijo Emmett.

Trate de hacer lo mejor que pude pero entre mas tiempo bailaban mas loco me volvía. Siempre era muy celoso cuando se trataba de Bella. Es que ella era demasiado tentadora para su propio bien. No podía creer que aun no se liberaba del agarre del chico. Definitivamente iba a ser castigada.

Después de una hora de espionaje nos dimos cuenta de que las chicas se irían y que necesitábamos llegar antes a casa para darles la bienvenida. Salí disparado a la casa que Bella y yo compartimos. Sabía que cuando ella llegara a casa yo iba a darle un pedazo de mi mente. Bella siempre era tan inocente, siempre jugando la carta de tímida cuando en realidad no era más que una zorra sexy. Claro que lo sabía antes de esta noche, pero viendo su baile con Rose y Alice y luego con ese desconocido con el que acababa de bailar, solo la hacían mas traviesa.

Apagué todas las luces y me senté en el sillón de cuero frente a la sala a esperar por ella. Oí el ruido del Porsche de Alice y yo ya estaba excitado por el resto de las actividades de la noche. Las llaves de Bella sonaron fuera de la puerta mientras intentaba abrirla. Poda escuchar su maldición porque 'olvidé' prender la luz del porche para ella.

La luz difusa de la luna iluminaba su figura cuando se tropezó dentro, claramente intoxicado por los múltiples «shots» que consumió en el bar. Ella se quitó su bolsa pequeña y la puso en el mostrador y se inclinó para quitar los zapatos.

"Déjalo así" Mi voz asaltó la atmósfera silenciosa.

"¡Oh, Edward! Me has asustado" Ella gritó, mi voz sorprendió a mi ángel.

No hablé cuando me levante de mi silla y me acerqué a ella. Ella se acercó y encendió una pequeña lámpara. Una vez que la luz ilumino el cuarto de golpe y me miro, ella grito. Estoy seguro de que la expresión de dureza en mi cara la asusto.

"¿Por qué estas todo vestido?" Preguntó mientras sus ojos me recorrían.

"Los chicos y yo salimos." Me encogí de hombros mientras continuaba mi camino hacia ella.

"Oh, uh ¿A dónde fuiste?" Su voz estaba quebrada por los nervios.

"Twilight" Le sonreí.

"Oh, uh um ¿Te divertiste?" Preguntó, mientras arrastraba su pie, uno al otro.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, no realmente. Ya vez, que note a una chica que bailaba muy traviesa con sus amigas. A medida que continuaba a viéndola descubrí que ella tenia una cosa con bailar con hombres desconocidos." Mi voz era baja y la severa.

"Pero..." Ella trató de protestar.

"Cállate Bella." Gruñí.

Bella dejó escapar un gritito adorable. Yo nunca había hablado antes con ella de esta manera y ella no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, nunca me di cuenta de que tan pequeña zorra traviesa eres." Dije en voz baja.

"¡Edward!" Ella trató de regañarme.

"¿Te ha gustado frotar tu cuerpo caliente en toda Alice y Rosalie? Te vi presionado contra tu espalda los pechos de Rosalie. Te gusto eso ¿verdad? Te gustaba el lindo trasero de Alice frotándose contra ti, cuando tu agarrabas sus caderas." Bromeé.

"Edward no sé…" Ella trató de hablar.

"Deberías cerrar esa boquita tuya, Bella" dije con severidad.

"Y luego esta la patética excusa que uso el hombre para preguntarte si querías bailar, ugh. Yo lo vi tratando de poner sus manos sobre ti y tú sólo se lo permitías. Me tomo todo no correr por allí y romper su cuello." Dije mientras me apreté contra su cuerpo, presionando su espalda contra la puerta.

"¿Sabes lo que me di cuenta, mi Bella?" Le pregunté mientras recorría mi nariz desde su columna hasta su mandíbula.

"¿Q-Qué?" Me preguntó con voz entrecortada.

"No fue su culpa que tu le hayas dejado tocarte. Si no fueras una perra sucia él no habría sido capaz de tocarte" Gruñí en su oído.

Bella se quedo sin aliento con mis palabras. Se estaba encendiendo. Chica sucia.

"¿Te has mojado restregándote contra él?" Le pregunté.

"N-N-No" dijo ella con voz ronca.

"Creo que debería comprobar" Dije mientras deslice mi mano entre sus piernas.

"Eres una sucia mentirosa, Bella. Tus bragas están malditamente empapadas" Gruñí.

"¡No Edward! ¡Sólo tú haces que me moje!" Declaró.

"Yo no he hecho nada para que estés húmeda Bella; a diferencia de ese bastardo que estaba encima de ti." Escupí.

"¡Sí lo hiciste!" Gritó cuando presioné su clítoris.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Pregunté.

"La…la manera..en que tu um…me hablaste. Tu tono, tus palabras…me hicieron…dios…joder...mojarme." Jadeó mientras seguía frotando a través de su parte empapada.

"Voy a hacer más que hablarte esta noche Bella." Dije mientras lamia su punto.

"Ve a la recámara y quédate parada cerca de los pies de la cama." Ordené.

Me reí entre dientes mientras Bella iba hacia la habitación. Me tomé un momento para calmarme y juntar mis pensamientos antes de reunirme con ella en nuestra recámara. Me quedé frente a ella; los ojos de Bella estaban viendo hacia el piso.

"Ahora pequeña zorra quiero que te desnudes. Una excusa para que te quites el vestido. Sabía que no debía haberte dejado salir. Mira tus tetas, a punto de salirse de esa cosa, joder." Dije mientras señalaba hacia su enorme escote.

Bella alcanzó su espalda y cuando lo hizo, pude ver sus pezones duros y como se estiraba el material de lentejuelas. Llevé mis manos a sus pechos y pellizqué sus dos pezones erectos.

"¡Oh Dios!" Gritó Bella.

"Joder, dije que te desnudaras Bella." Gruñí.

Desabrochó su vestido rápidamente, bajándolo por su cuerpo. Gemí, cuando vi completamente sus pechos, eran exquisitos. Quería chuparlos tanto, hasta que quedaran rojos e hinchados.

"Quítate tus bragas; quiero ser capaz de ver tu coño completamente desnudo." Le dije.

Rápidamente se las deslizó, dejándolas junto a sus pies.

"Ahora ponte de rodillas y chúpame duro y profundo, como la sucia zorra que eres Bella." Dije mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón y sacaba mi dura y palpitante polla.

Bella se dejó caer de rodillas al instante y se la llevó a su boca. Me chupó fuerte y profundo, relajando su garganta para hacer espacio para mí. Deslicé mis manos a su cabello y lo jalé, haciéndola gemir a mí alrededor.

"No te muevas, quiero venirme dentro de tu deliciosa boca." Jadeé.

Mantuve su cabeza así, moviéndome fuera y dentro de su boca, viendo como me miraba.

"Dios, amo mirar como mi polla se desliza entre tus labios" Gruñí.

Sentí que estaba a punto de correrme mientras ella giraba su lengua alrededor de mí. Saqué mi polla de su boca y la jalé hacia arriba.

"Vuelve a la cama." Le ordene mientras me quitaba lo que me quedaba de ropa.

Mi ángel hizo lo que le pedí, se acostó boca arriba, con su cuerpo desnudo ante mí.

"Pon tus pechos juntos mi pequeña puta. No puedo esperar a cogerlos." Le dije mientras me ponía encima de ella.

Ya que me había acomodado empuje mi polla en medio de sus suaves pechos y gemí mientras los empujaba a través de ellos. Mi cabeza se asomándose desde arriba.

"Mira que tan bien se ve eso. Dios tus pechos son asombrosos." Gruñí mientras la cogía. "Pellizca tus pezones, chica sucia." Jadee.

Ver a Bella girar y pellizcar sus tensos pezones me estaban llevando al borde. Le gruñí que cerrara los ojos y abriera la boca antes de sacar mi polla de en medio de sus pechos para masturbarme. Mire mientras derramaba semen en sus pechos y su cara, y un poco cayendo en sus labios abiertos.

"Mmm te ves tan bien con mi semen en tu cara. Lame tus labios para mi." Le dije roncamente

Hizo lo que le pedí, lamiendo mí semen de sus labios mientras gemía por mi sabor.

"Ves mi Bella, solo a las putas traviesas les gusta el sabor del semen." Le dije bromeando.

Mire como los ojos de Bella se hicieron grandes pero no dijo una palabra. Me levante y fui al baño por una toalla para limpiarla. Pase la toalla húmeda por sus pechos y su cara, removiendo toda mi descarga de su piel.

"Como has sido muy mala esta noche, creo que mereces unas nalgadas. Inclínate arriba de mi rodilla." Gruñí.

Bella se paro rápido y se poso a través de mis rodillas, dejando su cabeza caer en mi muslo. Golpee su trasero repetidamente, sus nalgas brillando un hermoso rojo. Sentía sus espasmos cada vez que mi mano bajaba y ella gemía cuando mi mano la golpeaba.

"Abre las piernas." Mi voz era de mando y firme mientras golpeaba su trasero de nuevo.

Las piernas Bella se separaron un poco mientras pasaba mis dedos por su coño mojado. Ella gimió ruidosamente. Su coño estaba hinchado con necesidad. Le di un firme golpe ahí antes de meter dos dedos en ella, duro y profundo.

"¿Te gusta ser castigada, verdad?" Pregunte.

"¡Si!" Bella respiro.

Bombeé mis dedos dentro y fuera de ella, hasta que sentí que sus músculos tensarse alrededor de mis dedos. Los saque y Bella gimió de frustración.

"Todavía no. No mereces llegar todavía." Dije mientras le agarre por el cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Ponte de manos y rodillas en la cama." Le dije y le jale de vuelta.

Bella se revolvió en la cama, poniendo en la posición. Yo estaba duro y listo para ella.

"Te voy a montar tan duro que me sentirás en tu garganta. No te correrás hasta que yo te diga." Ordené.

Agarré sus caderas y me estrelle contra Bella, haciendo que caiga en sus antebrazos. Mis golpes eran duros y rápidos. Mi polla bombardeaba dentro y fuera de ella.

"Nadie mas te va a coger de esta manera, Bella. ¡Dilo!" Grite fuerte.

"¡Solo tu, Edward!" Ella lloriqueo.

"¡Tu has sido una pequeña perra sucia, Bella! Dime que eres _mi_ perra sucia." Le gruñí.

"¡Ah, mierda! ¡Dios, Edward, soy tu perra sucia!" Gritó cuando me la tiré tan fuerte como pude.

"Dime que no permitirás que otro hombre te toque." Jadeaba.

"¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré!" Lloriqueé.

"¡Joder, me encanta tu estrecho coño!" Jadee cuando las paredes de su interior comenzaron a contraerse.

"No te corras, maldita sea" Ordené.

"¡Por favor, Edward!" Me rogó.

"Dímelo Bella. Ruégame. Discúlpate" Me incliné hacia adelante y le susurre al oído antes de hundirle mis dientes en su hombro.

"¡Te ruego que me dejes llegar! ¡Edward, perdón por ser tan puta! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor bebé, déjame correrme!" Gritó cuando tome en mi puño su pelo, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Hazlo ahora. Córrete para mi" Gruñí cuando yo sentí que estaba apunto de llegar.

El coño Bella inmediatamente se cerró sobre mí, su orgasmo sacando todo de mi polla. Mi respiración se regularizo mientras su orgasmo terminaba, y se empujo a si misma de mi. Su respiración era irregular y pude ver el brillo de sudor que cubría su espalda. Salí de ella y tire de su cuerpo, a mi lado.

Sentí su pequeño cuerpo caliente acurrucarse contra el mío. Nuestros cuerpos cubiertos por sudor. Ella me besó en la mejilla y me miró.

"Tal vez deberías venir a la noche de chicas con más frecuencia." Ella rió.

"Siempre pareces sorprenderme, Bella. Te amo." Dije antes de colocar un suave beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Mmmm, te amo". Susurro cuando enterró su cabeza en mi cuello.

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** ¿Fuerte, verdad? Esos son los lemons que buscaremos para traducir, los que son bien ácidos :3 Espero que les haya gustado :) Pues nos divertimos muchísimo traduciéndolo.  
¿Review?

¡Esperen el próximo lemon! :3

**Anuncios&Propaganda: **

¿Quieres traducir lemons también?  
Puedes mandar un MP o review para unirte a esta cuenta, y ayudar haciendo las traducciones :)  
¿Quieres leer un lemon, pero esta en ingles?  
¡Pide lo que quieras que se traduzca! También pueden mandar MPs con el link de la historia en ingles, y en lo mas rápido que se pueda lo traduciremos ;)

+Cítricos.


End file.
